


Logic Dictates

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Logic Dictates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



Logic dictated that they were professionals who could continue to carry out their duties together with no issue. An unknown biological substance caused a hormonal response that neither of them could resist. The physical result--the orgasm(s)--was heightened due to the effects of the substance. 

Sickbay cleared both of them twenty-four hours ago; yet, Michael could not settle her thoughts. They kept wandering to her captain. To the curve of her hip, the sly way her lips quirked up when she smiled, to her touch…. 

The look in Philippa’s eyes dared Michael to hope it could be more.


End file.
